User blog:Lasaro Ginjou/Reviewing Logias
Hello everyone. As a fan of this manga I spent some of my free time imagining new devil fruits, fighting styles and more. Coming here as saw a few interesting things and starting with the Logias I would like to review the ones I feel would be worthy of a canon usage. Hai Hai no Mi Ash is indeed a smart one. Just like smoke, ash is the result of a burned substance. A valid idea. Changes #The fruit should be similar to the Suna Suna no Mi (although weaker kind of powder) but grey coloured and thinner than sand. #The ash would be (not just from would, but) from any burnt substance. #The water weakness is very creative althought I would make it turn to a muddy state "making it difficult to reform. #This fruit's weakness to Lava and Ice would be balanced by adding the ability to form cinders and coal at they are basically the same type of substance. Jouki Jouki no Mi/Kiri Kiri no Mi Steam is a nice one also. A usable form of water relative to Ice. Changes #The name here has three syllables: Jo-u-ki. A good one could be Moya Moya (haze) or Yuge Yuge (steam, vapor). #The abilities could be similar to Moku Moku no Mi as it is a gas. Although, weak to lava and ice fruit. I know here it is used in a very "physical" way but that doesn't seem to much its properties as a gas. #An extra ability is its use as mist (hence the use of Haze). Apart from blocking the visibility of everyone but the user (who is part of the element) to could expand to making illusion by using the water properties to refract light. Kaze Kaze no Mi Definitely a most anticipated fruit for me. All kinds of kind attacks would can imagine. From storming tornadoes to gusts and slicing winds. Even attacks similar to the compresed wind bomb the Kuma used "Ursus Shock". Kumo Kumo no Mi Yeap, beautiful indeed. Changes #The user should be able to create different types of glouds like Nami's skills. Rain clouds, thunder clouds and milky ways and so on. #In thunder cloud form the weakness to lightning should be nullified. Mori Mori no Mi Yeap, another beautiful idea. Changes #The only thing I would probably change is the name. Uddo Uddo no Mi (japanese pronunciation of Wood sounds better to me. #Adamu Adamu no Mi should be a part of this. Pura Pura no Mi Another awesome one. Changes I wouldn't get too scientific with it as it is an awesome power simply by generating plasma to use for lasers, beams, speed, flight etc. Rasu Rasu no Mi Agreed. Changes Any other glass like substances like the ability of Koku Koku no Mi I would personally add to this. There are various forms of naturally formed glass, might as well put them all in one like the different Gasses in Gasu Gasu no Mi. Reddo Reddo no Mi Agreed. Changes Leaking dust sized pieces into opponent's bloodstream is a good way too. Shio Shio no Mi Yeap. A nice fruit. I couldn't search for unique characteristics so I won't refer to changes. Shuko Shuko no Mi A plant type logia, relative to the wood based one. Interesting. Changes #why artificial? it is fine as an original one. Combining all flowers and "leaves" (refering to leaf, grass, petal and other vegetation based fruits). Suigin Suigin no Mi A metal based on. Yeap, interesting. Changes The name could very well be Makyu Makyu from Maakyuri, the japanese pronunciation of Mercury. Tetsu Tetsu no Mi A very nice one indeed. Changes #Although can't be killed by Magu Magu no Mi, it is immobilized as the user cannot reform while in that temperature. #Would be iron only, but using substances from the surrounding environment would enable the momentary formation of harder metals. #Not like Yami. Should still break down or transform into liquid version. #When Haki hits there is no defense because the Haki "bypasses" the devil fruit. #No healing by absorbing metals. The element with the physical healing are unrelated. Tsuchi Tsuchi no Mi Well, of course this would be here. Changes Tsuchi should be about soil, rock and dust. I think mixing metals and others into it just makes it a bit much. Tsuchi, however, includes rock regarless of how hot it is, like meteorite (issho's technique) or volcanic rocks (Akainu's technique). Tsuya Tsuya no Mi If it is a petrol or anyway an natural form of oil and agreed. Changes Add the slippery effect that makes fighting against the user harder and we are good. ---- This is a quick review made from a quick look of all the logia in this wiki. Let me know what you think. Category:Blog posts